Pluie
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Il pleut depuis longtemps sur cette petite ville. Les rues deviennent des marres, le bois des maisons est détrempé, les tuiles s'usent sous le mouvement à présent perpétuel de l'eau. Cette situation semble immuable, jusqu'à son arrivée.


**Titre :** Pluie  
**Auteur : **Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** one shot, drama, death, déprimés s'abstenir.  
**Rating : **R  
**Disclamer :** Si l'univers de "Naruto" m'appartenait, il ressemblerait certainement à ça. Mais le manga aurait eut vachement moins de succès …

**-¤ Pluie ¤-**

Il pleuvait depuis plusieurs jours et les affaires ne marchaient pas très bien. Le gérant du bordel, un petit homme aussi haut que large, tira sur sa pipe où crépitèrent doucement les dernières cendres. Il regarda avec attention sa longue pipe de bois et d'acier avant de la frapper contre un cendrier pour la vider. Il prit son meilleur tabac, le fourra dedans et l'alluma, savourant ce parfum subtil d'opium. Il pleuvait depuis plusieurs jours, oui, et les affaires ne marchaient pas très bien. A peine un ou deux vagabonds de passage qui cherchaient plutôt un endroit à l'abris où boire et manger parce que les auberges de la ville étaient pleines à craquer. Depuis quelques mois, on voyait beaucoup de réfugiés dans le coin. Surtout des shinobi, ces types fans de cosplay qui vous découpaient un bœuf avec un cure dent. On n'en voyait pas souvent par ici, avant, et puis une rumeur avait circulé, comme quoi, loin à l'Est, il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible. Dieu avait réveillé ses enfants damnés. Et les shinobi étaient arrivés. Beaucoup moururent. Et beaucoup d'autres furent fauchés avant de pouvoir enterrer leurs camarades.

Il y eut soudainement plus de lumière dans le couloir sombre de l'entrée et le gérant se leva, reconnaissant là le signe qu'un client venait se distraire. Le client ne semblait pas très fortuné, pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas très bien habillé : une grande cape noire qu'on aurait dit trop grande pour lui sur les épaules et un pantalon tâché de boue, avec ces sandales. Rien qu'à ce détail, le fumeur su que le nouveau venu était un de ces shinobi.

"Bienvenu monsieur, fit-il en s'inclinant par trois fois. Une de mes demoiselles vous plairait-elle ?  
- Je cherche quelque chose de précis, répondit le client.  
- Bien sûr, répondit le gérant en s'inclinant à nouveau. Dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir et je me charge de vous satisfaire, si c'est dans mes moyens, bien entendu."

Le client, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix (à peine entamé), considéra un instant l'endroit. Il n'avait pas choisit le bordel le plus cher bien qu'il eut pu se le payer, non, il venait ici car il savait qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Il soupira vaguement, comme s'il était fatigué de devoir parler.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un jeune homme ici qui fait merveilles.  
- Vous voulez parler de Naderu ? Oui, bien sûr, je vais faire préparer une chambre immédiatement. Voulez-vous boire et manger ?"

Pour toute réponse, le client hocha la tête et suivit le gérant dans le dédale du bordel.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, Naderu regardait le plafond d'un air vague tandis que le client renfilait ses vêtements. La lampe à huile était éteinte depuis longtemps déjà, la seule lumière provenait de la rue animée en contre bas. Le client avait voulu une chambre donnant sur la rue et Naderu savait très bien pourquoi : un shinobi était toujours en alerte, même lorsqu'il se payait du bon temps. La pluie claquait fort sur les tuiles et le bois du bordel, berçant la pièce sombre et apportant un peu de fraîcheur. Le client finit de se rhabiller et vint s'asseoir autour d'une table basse où étaient entassés les mets depuis qu'il était entré, en fin d'après-midi. Minuit était passée depuis longtemps et tout était froid, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Naderu se redressa dans son futon, ne prenant même pas la peine de remonter les kimono qu'ils n'avaient pas enlevé. A quoi bon ? Les deux hommes se tournaient le dos. 

"Je ne pensais pas te trouver là.  
- Moi si."

Naderu renifla de dédain et se rallongea. Il était mieux comme ça, il n'avait pas d'effort à faire. Il était plus fatigué que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

"Et que me vaut la visite de l'illustre Uchiha que tu es ?  
- Un ordre."

Uchiha versa du sake dans une coupe et le but sans essayer de cacher le tremblement de sa main. Naderu l'avait bien remarqué après tout, pendant leurs ébats, alors à quoi bon se cacher ensuite ?

"Quel ordre ?  
- Je dois te tuer."

La pluie répondit à la place de Naderu. Uchiha reposa sa coupe, un peu brusquement peut-être. Le silence dura longtemps entre eux, seulement entrecoupé par les cris des rabatteurs dans la rue et la pluie sur les tuiles.

"Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?"

Uchiha soupira. La pluie combla le silence, puis :

"Tu es déjà mort."

* * *

"Naderu, un client." 

Le jeune homme soupira et se leva tant bien que mal du salon où il s'était réfugié, loin des autres prostituées qui le charriaient généralement sur tout et n'importe quoi. Leur sujet de prédilection était sans aucun doute la déchéance totale de ce guerrier qui se prétendait si puissant mais qui, aujourd'hui, était incapable de voir la moindre goutte de sang. Naderu était tout à fait d'accord avec elles sur le sujet et se laissait volontiers aller, même si au fond de lui, quelque chose se brisait. Il secoua la tête et suivit le gérant, un type pas bien haut mais étonnamment très large, toujours une longue pipe de bois et d'acier au coin des lèvres, d'où émanaient des odeurs de tabac et d'opium. Ils montèrent au dernier étage et le gérant lui indiqua une chambre un peu plus loin dans le couloir, donnant sur la rue. Naderu soupira et se composa un visage souriant et charmeur. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Uchiha assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant les passants vaquer à leurs occupations dans le quartier des plaisirs en milieu d'après-midi. La pluie tombait encore, ne laissant pour seule lumière que celle de la lampe à huile qui, Naderu le savait, le trahirait bientôt pour laisser place à l'obscurité toute relative de cette chambre avec vue sur la rue des bordels. La table basse était chargée des mêmes plats que la dernière fois, le même sake, les mêmes quantités. Tout était identique, jusqu'à la disposition du futon et divers instruments que peut-être ils utiliseraient.

Naderu regarda de toute sa hauteur Uchiha qui semblait absorber par la rue, le défiant de le prendre, de le toucher, ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer encore une fois. Cependant, il savait que cette intimidation ne servait à rien, qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains de cet homme. Après tout, il avait payé pour ça. Cher, qui plus est, et c'était là la seule satisfaction qu'avait Naderu. Peu de personnes pouvaient se payer ses services, il était ainsi assez tranquille la plupart du temps. Enfin Uchiha daigna tourner la tête vers l'autre jeune homme, une lueur de convoitise dans le regard.

"Le mort-vivant que je suis te satisfera-t-il ou bien te faudra-t-il un autre gamin ensuite ?"

Uchiha sourit, ce qui étonna fortement Naderu.

"Tu es borné, Naruto.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna ledit Naruto."

Uchiha se leva et lui lança par la même occasion un regard torve.

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, Uzumaki Naruto est mort.  
- Hum … Et comme à chaque fois qu'on essaye de te tuer, tu reviens à la vie.  
- …  
- Je sais que mon frère a déjà essayé de te tuer mais que tu t'en es tiré. Orochimaru aussi a essayé, en vain.  
- Et tu es là pour remettre ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Uchiha hocha simplement la tête avant d'enlacer le jeune homme.

* * *

"Naderu, le client." 

Naruto balança son bouquin à l'autre bout du salon et se leva d'un bond, quelque peu énervé qu' "un client" soit devenu "le client". Chaque jour, Uchiha revenait, en milieu d'après-midi. Il ne repartait qu'après la troisième heure du nouveau jour, tout aussi silencieusement qu'à son arrivée, ne laissant derrière lui que les cadavres de son dîner tardif et son amant allongé dans le futon, luttant contre le sommeil tant que l'autre était là. Il détestait les habitudes et voilà qu'il en avait pris. Naruto ouvrit le shôji d'un geste rageur pour constater une fois de plus qu'Uchiha était absorbé par la rue peu animée et le rideau de pluie l'inondant, à la lueur d'une lampe à huile traîtresse. Il eut soudainement envie de le tuer et se donner la mort ensuite mais son ventre se serra rien qu'à l'idée de voir tout ce sang et il renonça en grinçant des dents. Naruto détestait sa faiblesse. Il se haïssait pour ça et haïssait encore plus Uchiha d'en profiter.

"Tu es tendu."

Naruto fit claquer sa langue et s'avança dans la chambre, refermant la porte brusquement.

"N'importe qui serait tendu à l'idée de devoir se faire enfiler pour le douzième jour consécutif par le même salaud, si tu veux mon avis."

Uchiha releva la tête et considéra un instant le jeune homme blond au teint presque livide planté devant lui, son kimono largement ouvert en prévision de la suite, se laissant plus tomber sur le futon qu'autre chose.

"Ça ne te plaît pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non, marmonna Naruto en s'allongeant sur le lit.  
- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?  
- J'ai des dettes à rembourser, continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
- Tu es tombé bien bas.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire."

Uchiha regarda l'adolescent quelques instants avant de retourner son attention sur les flaques d'eau en contrebas, où la pluie faisait à chaque instant de nouveaux cercles. Naruto se tourna de manière à ne pas le voir et serra l'épaisse couverture entre ses bras, histoire de sentir autre chose qu'un corps contre lui. De nouveau, la pluie combla les silences de leur conversation inexistante. Cependant, cela dura étonnement longtemps. Naruto en vain presque à s'endormir, bercé par les gouttes d'eau tambourinant à un rythme régulier les tuiles du bordel. La lampe à huile s'éteint et Naruto se redressa dans le futon, constatant par la même occasion qu'Uchiha n'avait pas bougé. Au moins était-il honnête et n'essayait pas de le forcer. Naruto soupira.

"Tu trembles encore."

Uchiha resta muet si longtemps que Naruto cru qu'il dormait. Le blond se désintéressa de son client et se rallongea, fatigué de cette vie à attendre. La pluie continuait à tomber et elle couvrit à peine ces paroles :

"C'est comme ça depuis que je l'ai tué."

* * *

"Naderu …  
- Ouais, je sais." 

Le gérant parut surpris mais laissa couler, s'écartant de l'entrée du salon pour laisser passer le jeune homme partant vers sa tâche quotidienne. Naruto entra sans ménager le shôji et s'assit sur le futon sans même regarder Uchiha, toujours absorbé par l'animation de la rue des bordels. Il en avait assez. Naruto avait accepté de tomber aussi bas pour rembourser ses dettes, parce qu'il le devait à ses amis morts au combat. Il ne se sentait pas déshonoré ni sali, juste las de cette vie qu'il menait depuis plus d'un mois. Uchiha venait chaque après midi. Si au départ il avait profité de sa situation de client, aujourd'hui il se contentait de rester assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant la rue jusqu'à ce que le repas soit froid. Naruto s'endormait généralement bien avant et il mangeait en silence. Lorsque la troisième heure du nouveau jour arrivait, Uchiha s'en allait, silencieusement. Et Naruto se réveillait le lendemain matin avec une certaine amertume dans la bouche. Il en avait assez.

"Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas !"

Uchiha tourna la tête vers Naruto, haussant un sourcil.

"Tu n'aimes pas ça."

Les yeux de Naruto picotèrent étrangement et sa gorge se serra. Uchiha remarqua également qu'il tremblait, certainement de rage. Vraiment, il ne le comprenait pas.

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? hurla Naruto. Abruti, crétin ! Je travaille, figure-toi !  
- Tu rembourses tes dettes sans rien faire et ça ne te convient pas ? demanda Uchiha qui était réellement étonné.  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Tu aimes te faire sauter, alors ?  
- Putain, mais qui m'a foutu un boulet pareil !"

Naruto frappa rageusement dans un oreiller qui vola dans la pièce, puis dans l'autre et continua à dévaster la chambre sous le regard calme de Uchiha. Il le laissa se défouler un moment, voyant par la même occasion son dîner se faire la malle. Naruto finit par s'accroupir sur le futon, tremblant toujours de rage et les yeux humides.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Baise-moi ! T'as payé pour ça, non !"

Uchiha se leva pour se planter devant Naruto qui n'attendit pas de se faire prier, ouvrant en grand le pantalon du client. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença son travail qu'il se permit de verser quelques larmes.

Uchiha referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, fatigué. Il était plus tôt que d'habitude, six heures. Il descendit calmement les marches des deux étages pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée où le gérant s'affairait déjà.

"Ah, monsieur ! fit le mètre cube en s'inclinant plusieurs fois. Tout s'est bien passé ? J'ai entendu de grands fracas toute la nuit, je m'inquiétais …  
- Veuillez m'excuser, je crois bien que j'ai cassé beaucoup de vaisselle. J'ai également blessé Naderu. Je payerais pour les soins et les réparations. Faites-moi parvenir la note à l'auberge du Pont aux Iris et prévenez-moi lorsque Naderu sera guéri.  
- Bien sûr, merci beaucoup."

Et sur ce, Uchiha sortit du bordel, agacé par les courbettes du petit homme.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que Naruto n'avait pas quitté le lit et pour cause : il ne pouvait vraiment plus bougé. Après tout, il l'avait cherché. Il avait tellement injurié et frappé Uchiha qu'au bout d'un moment, tout lui était retombé dessus. Uchiha n'était pas un tendre, lorsqu'il s'y mettait, mais quelque part, cela rassurait Naruto. Lui n'avait changé. Il était toujours aussi froid et dangereux qu'avant. Lui était encore vivant. Les larmes s'accumulèrent autour de ses yeux bleus et Naruto regretta de ne pas avoir l'autre sous la main pour les évacuer. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à pleurer de lui-même, il attendait généralement d'avoir trop mal à cause d'un client pour se laisser aller. Quelque part, Uchiha servait à ça. Naruto se mordit l'intérieur des joues et se tourna dans son lit, grimaçant en sentant ses côtes se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, le con. 

Le shôji de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la femme du gérant qui s'occupait généralement des bobos divers et variés des prostituées travaillant ici. Elle avait eut beaucoup à faire avec Naruto toute la semaine. Il l'aimait bien, en toute franchise. C'était une femme admirable qui ne se laissait pas aller. Bien que son mari tienne un bordel et qu'elle se fasse appeler la putassière dans toute la ville, elle gardait la tête haute, comme ces femmes travaillant ici. C'était elle la reine de la rue des bordels, en quelque sorte.

"Naruto, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter : arrête de bouger tout le temps ou tes blessures ne cesseront de s'ouvrir ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment en s'asseyant près du futon.  
- Puissent-elles ne jamais guérir, maugréât Naruto en se mettant doucement sur le dos.  
- Tu te vois dans ce bordel jusqu'à quand, franchement ? Allons, sois raisonnable. Tes dettes seront bientôt oubliées.  
- Ouais, je serai libre mais sans un rond pour partir, ce qui fait que je vais devoir bosser ici encore un moment.  
- Mon mari n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un homme bon. Il te donnera certainement de l'argent quand tu voudras partir.  
- Mouais …"

Naruto se laissa soigner en essayant de contenir la douleur mais ce n'était plus évident à présent. Il n'avait plus rien d'un shinobi, si ce n'était les souvenirs. Comme il aurait aimé que Sakura s'occupe de lui à la place de cette femme, le grondant gentiment, lui mettant un onguent sentant bon le camphre ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Comme il aurait aimé entendre Kakashi le réprimander mine de rien, se cachant derrière son bouquin parce qu'il n'aimait pas dire des choses trop dures à ses élèves. Comme il aurait aimé voir le capitaine Yamato lui faire la morale avec sa tête de fin du monde. Comme il aurait aimé subir les remarques et le sourire froid de Sai. Comme il aurait aimé … que toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait soient là … autour de lui … Comme il aurait aimé … voir une dernière fois l'équipe numéro sept … au complet.

"Voilà, c'est fini.  
- Hum …  
- Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?  
- Merci, Osusu."

La reine sourit et le laissa se reposer. Naruto ne pourrait pas se lever avant plusieurs semaines, de toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire : se reposer. Alors, doucement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

La saison des pluies était passée mais, étrangement, il continuait à pleuvoir. On disait que les champs étaient inondés et que les récoltes seraient inexistantes cette année. On disait que le mauvais sort était de la partie. On disait que c'était la faute de ces shinobi. On disait encore qu'on ne verrait plus le soleil. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'Uchiha s'impatientait de retourner au bordel. Il en avait assez de toute cette pluie qui rendait les rues impraticables et l'air moite. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il attendait des nouvelles du bordel mais rien ne venait en dehors des factures. 

En milieu d'après-midi, Uchiha demanda une ombrelle et sortit sous la pluie pour se changer les idées. Il en avait assez de rester à ne rien faire toute la journée dans sa chambre de cette auberge qu'on disait excellente. Le service laissait à désirer dès qu'on y restait plus de trois jours, en avait-il conclu. Il marcha un peu au hasard dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait que de nom et se retrouva rapidement au bord d'un grand fleuve se jetant à quelques centaines de kilomètres seulement dans l'océan. Uchiha regarda un moment les navires imposants, appréciant la distraction. Il n'était jamais sorti du continent et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'autre côté de l'océan. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas partir, il était comme enchaîné à cette terre et à son maître.

Il soupira et marcha le long de la berge, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder les bateaux à grands mats passer. Au bout d'un moment, il vit une silhouette elle aussi absorbée par le spectacle qu'il reconnut facilement. Même emmitouflé dans un kimono, Naruto restait Naruto. On pouvait le reconnaître rien qu'à sa tignasse blonde. Et il se baladait sous la pluie sans ombrelle. Uchiha se sentit assez bête de payer les soins de ce gosse alors qu'il essayait d'attraper la mort. Il en vint presque à vouloir le pousser dans le fleuve histoire d'en finir mais il finit par froncer les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

Naruto releva la tête lorsqu'il ne sentit soudainement plus la pluie le marteler. Ce ne fut que pour voir Uchiha, l'air profondément ennuyé, contemplant lui aussi le fleuve. Naruto se renfrogna et se tut, décidant que ce n'était pas à lui de parler en premier. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, de toute façon. Il lui avait suffisamment hurlé dessus un mois auparavant pour qu'Uchiha sache ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Une heure passa, peut-être plus. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement envie d'être là mais ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à s'arracher à l'endroit. Finalement, Naruto éternua, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de Uchiha.

"Et voilà, bien joué.  
- Je t'emmerde, répliqua Naruto.  
- Tu vas rester combien de temps au lit après, hein ? Un mois, voir deux ?  
- A qui la faute !  
- Navré d'avoir interprété tes propos comme une incite à la violence. Je m'en serai passé.  
- Tu es si obtus, marmonna Naruto.  
- Obtus ? Tiens donc ! Je trouve ça assez déplacé de la part de quelque qui, visiblement, a de sérieuses tendances masochistes.  
- Tu ne comprends rien !  
- C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Ton comportement me laisse perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? La mort ?"

Naruto déglutit et sentit étrangement mal à l'aise face à cet homme. Il se sentait petit et faible, incapable de combattre. Il finit par soupirer et marcha en direction de la ville sans qu'Uchiha ne bouge d'un millimètre. Lorsque Naruto fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre, Uchiha se permit un juron très imagé et le rejoignit au pas de course, partageant son ombrelle. Naruto lui adressa un regard froid avant de se concentrer sur la route inondée.

"Tu ne guéris plus aussi vite qu'avant, nota Uchiha.  
- C'est normal, grogna Naruto. Et je te le dois, ça aussi.  
- J'oubliais : c'est toujours la faute des autres.  
- _C'est _ta faute ! s'exclama le blond en s'arrêtant."

Uchiha continua à marcher sur quelques mètres, laissant Naruto sous la pluie. Puis, il se tourna lentement, laissant ces yeux bleus le foudroyer.

"Kyûbi … n'est-ce pas ? demanda Uchiha. C'était de lui que tu tirais tes capacités de régénération, si je comprends bien."

Naruto serra le poing et Uchiha le prit comme un signe d'affirmation.

"Alors oui, c'est ma faute."

* * *

"Naderu, il est revenu.  
- Hum …" 

Naruto posa son livre calmement et se leva de la même manière, ce qui étonna fortement le gérant. Il ne fit aucun éclat en entrant dans la chambre où Uchiha l'attendait, sirotant une coupe de sake en regardant la rue. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Uchiha regarda attentivement le jeune prostitué s'asseyant posément sur le futon. Il eut presque envie de sourire.

"Je ne te toucherai pas cette fois alors ne me fais pas une crise."

Naruto soupira, vaguement soulagé. Uchiha lui tendit sa coupe qui tremblait légèrement et Naruto se leva pour la remplir comme il était supposé le faire. Il s'assit ensuite non loin du client pour pouvoir le resservir lorsqu'il le voudrait. Uchiha but quelques coupes avant de soupirer.

"La pluie ne cessera pas.  
- ça veut dire que tu ne t'en iras jamais, comme dans les romans ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit en toute franchise Uchiha. J'ai ordre de te tuer et de ramener ta tête. Tant que je vadrouille, on ne me demandera aucun compte.  
- Alors tu vas rester, conclut Naruto en faisant une moue boudeuse."

Pour toute réponse, Uchiha tendit sa coupe vide que Naruto remplit sans y prêter attention. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, l'un fixant la rue, l'autre le vide. Tout était une question d'habitude.

"Tu ferais mieux de me tuer.  
- …  
- Ce serait mieux pour tout les deux.  
- …  
- Tu auras accompli ta mission et moi je n'aurais plus à me poser de question.  
- …"

Naruto fixa méchamment Uchiha qui préféra l'ignorer et se plonger tout entier dans la rue des bordels. Naruto détourna la tête. Le soir arriva sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé et bientôt la lampe à huile s'éteint. La pluie continuait à tomber, imperturbable, jouant à merveille son rôle de bruit de fond. L'horloge de l'entrée sonna bientôt la troisième heure du nouveau jour et Naruto se leva, quittant la chambre le premier. Il ne se retourna pas sur le pas de la porte, laissant le shôji ouvert quelques instants avant de le refermer sur ces paroles :

"Tu es devenu faible, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Le ciel pleurait encore et toujours et Naruto ne reconnaissait presque plus la ville où il était arrivé un soir de début de printemps avec ses camarades, blessés ou morts. Tout n'était que teintes de gris, partout où il posait le regard depuis sa chambre dans un bâtiment en retrait, là où toutes les prostituées étaient logées lorsqu'elles ne travaillaient pas. 

_La pluie ne cessera pas._

Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête depuis deux ou trois jours déjà. Uchiha n'était pas revenu. Peut-être était-il parti en vadrouille, comme il le disait, échappant ainsi à la sentence. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, après tout, et il l'imaginait mal amoureux de lui. Pour ce qui était du plaisir physique, Uchiha ne l'avait en définitif pas souvent touché. Les premiers temps, oui, ils avaient partagé des étreintes que Naruto n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Elles n'avaient pas été tendres mais pas brutales non plus. La plupart de ses clients cherchaient en général un défouloir et prétextait que Naruto était un homme aussi supportait-il mieux la douleur et les coups. Uchiha ne l'avait frappé que lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé implicitement, peut-être parce que Naruto préférait le savoir toujours méchant avec lui.

Après tout, Uchiha n'était-il pas du côté des "méchants" de l'histoire ? C'était lui qui l'avait battu à mort puis affamé pendant des jours dans des cachots sombres d'un repaire quelconque pour enfin lui arracher Kyûbi. Naruto ne se rappelait que vaguement de ces quelques heures de souffrances intenables et ça l'avait surpris d'être toujours en vie après. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était allongé dans les bois et un grand renard prenait le soleil pas très loin. A son grand étonnement, il avait reconnu à l'instant même le démon (ce qui n'était pas bien difficile du moment qu'on savait compter jusqu'à neuf). Le renard s'était levé et l'avait reniflé, lui mouillant le visage de sa truffe humide.

"Une vie pour une vie, gamin. Maintenant, tire-toi le plus loin possible. Je ne pourrais pas t'arracher à la mort la prochaine fois que tu auras des emmerdes. Salut."

Et il était partit, traînant sa carcasse d'un air las. Naruto avait courut le plus vite possible pour retourner à Konoha, et lorsqu'il était arrivé, le village était en flammes. Il était alors parti à la recherche de la moindre trace de ses camarades.

"Naderu."

Naruto se retourna pour voir le gérant sur le pas de la porte et soupira.

"Il est encore là ?"

Le gérant haussa les épaules.

"Plains-toi ! Depuis que ce type est arrivé, tu n'as pas eu un seul autre client et en dehors de la bastonnade que tu as provoqué, il ne t'a pas blessé une seule fois. Il a payé toute la casse, en plus, alors que tu étais responsable pour la vaisselle !  
- Je vous ai dit de lui rendre son fric, je rembourserais ça, marmonna Naruto en sortant de sa chambre.  
- Je le lui ai proposé, bien entendu, mais il a refusé. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que m'incliner face à lui, il n'est pas du genre à parler beaucoup.  
- J'avais remarqué …"

Le gérant posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le laissa monter au deuxième étage pour rejoindre son client. Naruto entra dans la chambre pour constater qu'Uchiha était une nouvelle fois accroché à la fenêtre, contemplant la marre boueuse qu'était devenue la rue. Fatigué à l'avance, Naruto prit appuis contre le shôji et soupira.

"Tu n'as rien commandé à manger ?  
- J'n'ai pas faim.  
- Je ferai monter le dîner plus tard, alors.  
- Hm.  
- … … … …"

Naruto se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assis par terre et laissa ses jambes s'étendre sur les tatami. Uchiha ne le regarda pas et Naruto en conclut qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Encore une soirée où il ne ferait rien sinon s'empêcher de hurler et taper sur ce type.

"Je ne partirais pas.  
- … ça veut dire que je vais être enchaîné à ce bordel toute ma vie ?  
- Hm. En partant tout à l'heure, je parlerais au gérant pour racheter tes droits.  
- Je ne lui appartiens pas, il ne peut pas me vendre."

Les mains d'Uchiha tremblaient, nota Naruto, encore plus que d'habitude. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Je payerais tes dettes.  
- C'est mon affaire, ne t'en occupe pas.  
- Mais …  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !"

Uchiha gardait le regard obstinément fixé sur la rue.

"Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.  
- Non."

La seconde suivante, Uchiha le soulevait du sol par le col mais Naruto ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder son adversaire dans les yeux d'un air complètement blasé. Les mains d'Uchiha tremblaient et ce n'était pas à cause du poids qu'il portait. Finalement, il reposa Naruto contre le shôji et s'effondra sur lui, tenant désespérément le kimono vert pâle du prostitué.

"Naruto …"

Sa voix tremblait.

"Ils sont tous morts … Tous …"

La gorge de Naruto ne se serra même pas. Lui avait déjà fait son deuil.

"Kisame est mort … Dieu l'a tué parce qu'il s'ennuyait … C'était un jeu pour lui, de lui arracher les membres et le cœur … Et Sasuke … Mon petit frère … Je … Je n'ai pas eu le choix … Naruto …"

Il n'y avait plus de tremblement dans sa voix, c'était à présent des sanglots mal contenus. Naruto serra le poing.

"Il n'y a plus que toi, Naruto … Plus que toi et moi … Pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir !  
- Je les ai tous enterrés."

Uchiha retenait à grandes peines ses larmes.

"Quand je les ai retrouvé, continua Naruto d'une voix tendue, Maître Kakashi était déjà mort et Sakura pleurait parce qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Et Neji aussi était mort, et Chôji, et Kiba, et Shino, et Hinata, et Ino. Et Shikamaru perdait tout son sang, il est mort dans mes bras. Et TenTen n'a pas passé la nuit. Et Lee a demandé qu'on l'achève. Et Sasuke semblait perdu. Il essayait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait mais il était impuissant, comme Sakura et moi. Alors il est parti. Il nous a dit de ne pas l'attendre et il est parti. C'est le seul que je n'ai pas mis en terre."

Il fit une pause. Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix n'avait plus aucune intonnation.

"Sakura est morte pendant un assaut. Maître Jiraiya s'est interposé mais elle est morte quand même, et lui ne tenait que par volonté. Il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de tombe, parce que ça faisait vieux jeu. Et il est parti rejoindre Maître Tsunade. Je les ai vu tomber de loin pendant que je tirais le corps de Sakura à l'abri. Le capitaine Yamato aussi est mort, surpris alors qu'il fermait les yeux de cet idiot de Sai, aussi froid que ses sourires. Et moi … Moi je ne suis pas mort."

Naruto soupira.

"Je n'ai pourtant rien fait d'admirable au combat. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été au village lorsque la première vague d'attaques est arrivée. C'est là que la plupart des gens sont morts. Ensuite, ce n'était que du nettoyage pour les démons et les esprits. Moi, ils m'ont presque ignoré parce que je suis imprégné de l'odeur de Kyûbi. Nous avons partagé la même chaire pendant plus de seize ans, ça laisse des traces."

Le jeune homme souleva doucement sa main et la passa dans les cheveux d'Uchiha. Ils étaient plus courts qu'autre fois, lorsqu'il avait été son prisonnier. La ressemblance avec Sasuke était frappante et la première fois que Naruto l'avait vu, il avait senti son cœur défaillir. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte du gouffre qui séparait les deux frères. Dehors, la pluie continuait à tomber.

"C'était difficile, avoua Naruto. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour leur offrir un repos mérité. J'ai prié pendant des jours entiers pour le salut de leurs âmes. J'ai fait brûler de l'encens dans chaque temple de la région. Quand j'aurai fini de rembourser mes dettes, je n'aurais plus aucun regret."

Uchiha ne bougeait plus, restant recroquevillé contre le torse de Naruto, perdu. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Naruto quelques instants.

"Dis-moi, Itachi … A ton avis, lequel de nous deux est mort ?"

* * *

La pluie tombait et ne cesserait peut-être jamais de tomber. Naruto souriait distraitement lorsque le gérant l'appela dans son bureau. Le jeune homme s'assit protocolairement face à son patron qui lui rendit son sourire. 

"Tes dettes sont oubliées, bonhomme. Un type de passage hier a laissé une véritable fortune en me disant que ça servirait à racheter la liberté de deux ou trois prostituées. J'ai déjà fait préparer des affaires et de l'argent pour toi, tu peux partir quand tu veux. Cependant, je ne te chasse pas. Si tu veux rester, fais à ta guise. Tes prix seront les miens à condition que cinquante pourcents me reviennent, qu'en dis-tu ?"

Naruto resta un instant sans rien dire, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise. Il s'inclina profondément, jusqu'à mettre le front par terre et se releva à moitié.

"Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'ai une dette envers vous et je ne saurais jamais comment m'en défaire. Cependant, je ne peux rester.  
- Oui, je comprends."

Lorsque Naruto sortit par la porte de derrière, le gérant et sa femme étaient là, ainsi qu'une petite dizaine de prostituées, pour lui faire leurs adieux. La pluie continuait à tomber mais Naruto ne put se résoudre à accepter aucune ombrelle. Il s'inclina un nombre incalculable de fois et partit d'un pas qu'un œil avisé aurait trouvé lourd. Naruto marcha plusieurs heures en longeant le fleuve qui menaçait de déborder, sans se soucier vraiment de son itinéraire. Une fois au bord de l'océan, il marcherait peut-être à son bord jusqu'à trouver un autre fleuve qu'il remonterait. En fait, il n'en savait rien. Le pluie tombait en fines gouttes qui pénétraient même les vêtements les plus résistants mais Naruto s'en fichait. Il ne la sentait même plus. En fin d'après-midi, alors que la faible lumière ambiante commençait à diminuer, Naruto aperçut une silhouette grande et trapue d'un animal plus haut qu'un bœuf au garrot arborant avec fierté ses neufs queues ondulant au gré de son envie. Le renard releva la tête et se remit sur ses quatre pattes. Il était ainsi bien plus haut encore qu'un bœuf et Naruto se retrouva en face de l'énorme truffe humide soufflant un air terriblement chaud. Le renard lui lécha amicalement la figure et glissa sa lourde tête sur l'épaule de Naruto qui faillit s'enfoncer dans le sol meuble.

"T'en as pas marre de cette pluie, gamin ?"

Naruto sourit.

-¤ Fin ¤-

**Le mot de l'auteur**  
Ce qui devait faire moins de cinq pages en fait finalement un peu plus de onze. C'est dramatique … Je n'ai aucune notion de longueur ……  
Bon, je dois avouer que j'avais une très forte envie de laminer Itachi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas marqué tout ce que je voulais dans ce one shot. On ignore pourquoi Naruto est allé travailler dans un bordel plutôt qu'ailleurs, ce qu'il advient d'Itachi, qui est ce Dieu, pourquoi les démons et les esprits ont attaqué Konoha, etc … Réfléchissez bien, c'est simple en fait.  
J'ai très envie de faire une mini-suite sur Itachi pour éclaircir les idées mais en même temps, c'est tellement visuel que j'aurais du mal à l'écrire. Malheureusement, toutes mes fics sont très visuelles parce que j'écris généralement après avoir fait un story board dessiné, avec angle de vue et tout et tout … L'ambiance sonore est aussi absente. Tout le long de la fic, on entend plus ou moins la pluie et les rabatteurs des bordels dans la rue. Parfois des rires et des gémissements venant d'autres pièces. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas écrire ça à chaque fois que ça se produit, il faut l'imaginer.   
Qu'est-ce qui est le plus dur entre le travail d'imagination en écrivant et le travail d'imagination en lisant ? Je me le demande …

**Notes **  
1) _Naderu_ signifie "caresser, frôler".  
2) Kyûbi apparaît sous forme animale parce que j'avais la flemme de le décrire une nouvelle fois sous la forme humaine avec laquelle je l'imagine. Et puis s'il est tout le temps pareil, ça fait genre "on prend les mêmes et on recommence". Je suis laxiste sur beaucoup de choses, par sur mes fics.  
3) La vie dans les bordels n'était pas aussi sympa, hein …


End file.
